Investigasi Guardian Vongola
by Rin-X-Edden
Summary: sequel dari 'Who The Great Seme'. para guardian yang penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh bosnya akhirnya membuntuti sang Vongola Decimo. bisakah mereka mengetahuinya atau malah jadi rusuh sendiri? OOC, ABAl, GAJE. dislike? then dont read.


Di sebuah kamar tengah diadakan pertemuan sekumpulan orang entah harus dicurigai atau tidak -author pun bingung karenanya-. Salah seorang dari mereka mengenakan kacamata dengan rambut dikuncir tengah menulis di papan dengan huruf besar-besar yang ditebalkan yaitu 'INVESTIGASI GUARDIAN VONGOLA UNTUK MENCARI KEBENARAN TENTANG JYUUDAIME'. Well, itu judul yang sungguh tak elite, aneh, bahkan membuat mereka jadi terkesan seperti sekumpulan stalker mesum *author dikroyok*.

"Kalian mengerti sudah anak-anak?!" tanyanya setelah selesai menulis dan memukul-mukul papan seperti guru kelas 1 SD yang lagi sebel karena muridnya keliwat adem ayem.

"Sudah, pa~k!" jawab semua –well, nga semua arena ada satu yang lagi ngantuk di pojokan- dengan kompak.

"Ano...kenapa kita jadi seperti main sekolah-sekolahan begini?" salah satu akhirnya kembali ke dunia nyata setelah ikut-ikutan terhipnotis dan dia adalah Chrome.

"Siapakah yang berani-beraninya menghipnotis disini?!" Mukuro juga jadi ikutan nyadar karena komentar Chrome.

"Mikir dikit lu pake otak nanas bego! illuysionist disini kan cuma kalian!" Hibari menyahut dengan opedas namun tak kehilangan wajah kalemnya meskim dideathglare oleh sang Mist guardian coretkepalananascoret.

"Maa, maa, sebaiknya berhentilah bertengkar, ingat tujuan jkita kesini untuk apa kan?" pertama kalinya Yamamoto menggunaan otaknya *di shigure shouen yuu segala jurus*

"Okeh, sekarang mari kita absen kelengkapannya! Mulai dari B26 *be dan fran bersiap angkat tangan di belakang*, eh maksudnya berdua *nunjuk mukuryou*! Handphone?"

"Siap/siap To The EXTREME!" sahut Mukuro dan Ryouhei.

.

Ed : Ayamnya mau diapain?!

Mukuro & Ryouhei : Hah? *menatap bingung*

Ed : kalo di bahasa bali, siap itu kan ayam.

RIN : Jangan disamain! *Lempar kue ke mulut ed* makan tuh biskuit.

Ed : nyam *makan* enak -petok! Po...ok? Petok, pok, pok, pok, peto~k! *pikir sendiri dia ngomong apa*

Ziho : Kue paruh ayam dari fandom sebelah! Sekali makan akan bersuara seperti ayam! Ekstra kalsium lho!

All kru : ...

RIN : Okeh, lanjut! *puas*

Ed : peto~k... *makan biskuit lagi* po...kk.

All : kok dia malah suka? *membatin heran*

.

"Kamera?"

"Check!" sahut Yamamoto.

"Handycame?"

"Ada!" sahut Chrome dengan semangat 45. "Aku bawa 3!"

"Fujoshi gila?"

"Huh?" semua bingung noleh author.

.

RIN : HOI GOKUDERAAA! Sebutin yang ada di daftar aja! *tersinggung*

Gokudera : bukannya kau juga termasuk kelengkapan dalam edisi mesum ini?

Ziho & kru : *menjauh sembunyi di bunker*

RIN : I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL RIGHT NOW! *nguber Gokudera pake death scyte*

Gokudera : *kabur sambil nyari-nyari dinamit disemua saku* Mana dinamitku?!

Eddreine : Petok! Po...k~ petok, pokpokpeto~k! (disita. Selamat berusaha sendiri! Kudoakan kau diterima disisinya dengan tenang!) *melambaikan tangan*

Gokudera : dasar genderless! *entah kenapa bisa ngerti maksud ed* Tolongin guaaaa!

Yamamoto : Stop! *nunjukin yaoi hardcore*

RIN : minggir! Ini nga akan menolong pacarmu itu! *lempar doujin* koleksiku lebih sugoi tau!

Gokudera : Dia bukan pacarku!

Yamamoto : kalo gitu *bisikin author*

RIN : ...oke. Lanjut!

Eddreine : Peto...k? (bisikin apa sie?)

Yamamoto : ada aja. *he? Bisa ngerti juga?* Hayato-koi, kau berhutang padaku ya! *nga disautin*

.

Para guardian Vongola -minus Lambo- kini ada di loby hotel. Tadinya mereka mengira Tsuna akan ke Shimon Mansion tapi ternyata mereka ubah tempat ke rich hotel. Dengan setengah memaksa mereka mencari tahu di kamar nomer berapa Enma dan Tsuna juga memesan kamar di sebelah mereka dengan membayar 3 kali lipat pada penyewa sebelumnya (beruntung mereka nga punya asisten keuangan pelit kayak Mammon, jadi mo keluarin duit mereka berapa aja nga masalah *diilusi*).

.

"Nah,sekarang kita ngapain?" pertanyaan Yamamoto membuat mereka memutar otak untuk mencari tahu apa yang dilakukan boss mereka.

"Tada! Serangga pengintai!" tiba Chrome mengeluarkan sebuah kotak putih kecil dari saku jasnya. Entah kenapa semua jadi ingat ama robot kucing separuh musang di anime djaman doelo.

"Kau dapat dari mana, Nagi?" Mukuro menatap heran Chrome yang sudah mirip penguntit pro yang bahkan melebihi Mukuro sendiri yang emang punya hobi ngintip dan nguping *diilusi*.

"Ini diberi oleh Verde-san! Imbalannya adalah foto Mammon wujud dewasa ketika kami makan ice cream!"

.

Krik

.

Krik

.

Krik

.

Pengetahuan para Guardian soal sikap aneh para Arcobaleno makin bertambah. Selain jenius aneh, Verde ternyata seorang stalker dengan selera aneh! *digigit buaya*. Wokeh, bek to stori! Kini Gokudera sedang membaca buku petunjuk pemakaian robot pengintai. Tak butuh waktu lama, cukup 3 menit kayak masak p*p mie #plak!#.

.

"Ada 3 serangga, ini nyaris sama dengan remote control."

.

Gokudera dan Chrome menekan tombol merah pada remote dan serangga-serangga itu mulai terbang di hadapan mereka. Chrome memasang sebuah benda mirip flashdish pada laptop milik Gokudera dan ternyata secara otomatis mengubah layar laptop jadi monitor dengan 3 sudut berbeda. Mereka bisa melihat diri mereka di layar dengan serangga pengintai. Gokudera yang berteriak 'suge', Chrome yang melambai pada serangga, Ryouhei yang berteriak ekstreme dan dengan isengnya menarik pucuk nanas Mukuro yang tadinya mau menjegal kaki Hibari yang lagi senderan sambil merem hingga dapat ciuman gratis dari trident sang kabut. Hibari tampak so cool seperti baru keluar dari ruang pendingin setelah setengah abad *ditonfa* masih betah nyender di tembok tak jauh dari rekan-rekannya. Yamamoto tampak sedang memilih -ehempelumasaliaslubesehem- mana yang akan dia pakai untuk Gokudera.

.

"Coklat atau strawberry? Jeruk dan blueberry juga oke." ia senyum senyum sendiri -plus ngiler-, nga nyadar Gokudera udah berdiri di belakangnya dengan sebuah guci besar yang kemudian dihantamkan ke kepala dan punggung Yamamoto.

.

BRUK! Chrome menghitung sampai 10

.

"KO" Mukuro meniup peluit -entah dapat dari mana dan kayaknya asli- ketika Yamamoto telah ambruk dengan bersimbah darah.

"Pemenangnya Gokudera!" seru Chrome sambil mengangkat tangan kanan Gokudera tinggi-tinggi.

"Extreme!" Ryouhei ribut bertepuk tangan, sambil menyembuhkan Yamamoto sebelum tuh pemuda mesum bego ko-it beneran karena KDRT calon ukenya sendiri.

"Hei, lihat! mereka sungguh melakukannya!" jerit chrome, berselang satu menit kemudian para Guardian berselimut cairan merah alias mimisan. bahkan Gokudera dan Ryouhe pingsan, Mukuro dan Hibari masih kuat menahan godaan namun tetap saja hidungnya mimisan seperti air ledeng bocor. Yamammoto lain sendiri, dia sibuk reservasi kamar buat minggu depan dengan suiasana romantis untuk ngajakin Gokudera kencan.

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Decimo Vongola dan dan Shimon Famiglia sudah sejak awal menyadari keberadaan keenam Guardian kurang kerjaan yang mengikuti mereka. Bahkan ternyata Lambo dan Fran ada bersama mereka, ketiganya nyengir karena berhasil membuat keenam orang tersebut sibuk sendiri.

.

"Ternyata penemuan Verde kali ini berguna juga, cocok untuk mengerjai para anak buah yang suka merintah *baca Hiba, Muku, Gokudera*" Tsuna tersenyum setan, membuat Enma dan Lambo begidik.

"Tsuna-saan, memangnya kenapa sih sampai harus sebegitunya?" Fran tetap setia dengan wajah less exspressionnya meski nada bicaranya menunnjukkan dia heran. bayangkan, masa dia harus membuat ilusi tentang sang Decimo yang Yaoian dengan 2 uke (walau itu benar adanya.) dalam ruangan itu. 'napa ngak live action saja sie? aku kan bisa nonton trus rekam, trus jual *ketularan mammon*" batin fran.

"Aku tak mau kehidupan pribadiku terlihat orang-orang *mnode pemimpin sok mode on*"

"Tsuna, bilang saja kau malu." ledek Enma dan Lambo.

"Tutup mulut atau kupecat~" Tsuna membalas dengan senyum manis.

"Pecat aku, kau mendapatkan nerakamu hari ini. kita balik kedudukan."

"Oh, sekarang uke minta emansipasi? An uke wanna be a seme?"

"Oh, im not that weak untill must kiss youy feet."

.

"..." kedua remaja tanggung tersebut menonton adu mulut kedua Don Decimo Famiglia sambil makan popcorn dan pizza. aji mumpung liat pertarungan atau bahkan live yaoi versi 'seme wanna be'.

.

.

.

fin

.

Rin : Setelah diedit, ceritanya makin ngawur, jadi mari kita stop saja sampe di sini, silakan baca cerita lain milik rin ya!


End file.
